


The Story of Vegetarianism!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Star and Marco play jokes on each other!





	The Story of Vegetarianism!

"Star, I think this is a bad idea!" Marco said.

"No, its good!" Star said.

"But I don't like bacon!" Marco said. "I am a vegetarian!"

"You're gonna like it!" Star said.

"No!" Marco said and he left Subway.

"I was going to order your sandwich without bacon I was just joking!" Star said.

Marco didn't hear her say that because he was walking away. He knew Star was mean about him being vegetarian so he had to go make everyone a vegetarian with magic.

"I'm a vegetarian!" he said and his voice was magnified by the magic. Suddenly everyone was like "I am a vegetarian!" They repeated what he said.

"Ha!" Marco said to Star.

"I am sorry!" Star said but she was a vegetarian now too.

"Okay," Marco said and he undid the magic.

"Wait why can you do magic?" Star said.

"I took your wand," Marco said. He held up the wand. "I am Princess now!"

"You were already Princess Turdina!" Star said. "Now I am not Princess!"

"I think I deserve the wand more!" Marco said. "I am evil now!"

"What?" Star said.

"No I was joking like you were joking with the bacon," Marco said. "Here's your wand!"

Star took the wand and then she teleported away because she thought Marco was still evil.

"Not again!" Marco said.

The End


End file.
